Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of transaction tracking, and, more particularly, to automatically correlating transaction events.
Correlating events produced from transactions and their sub-transactions is a common issue in transaction tracking. Transaction tracking systems typically rely on explicitly providing common data in transaction events (e.g., correlator tokens in Application Response Measurement (ARM)). Correlating transaction events based on common data introduces a chance for error if one application fails to provide correct information.